theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
April 18, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:45 Flower1470 i is first Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:49 Dragonian King farts are funny I MEAN I MEAN I MEAN I MEAN I MEAN hi lily i is second? Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:50 Dragonian King hi chris 5:50 Chrisgaff Juan was my friend. Till the fire nation attacked. Hey guys. :P 5:52 Flower1470 Hey Silly Hey Chris 5:56 Dragonian King afk Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:13 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:13 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:20 Dragonian King back sup pee pepe* PEEP* geez 6:20 Chrisgaff Hey pen. Brb 6:21 Flower1470 Wb 6:24 Dragonian King pssst lily 6:26 Flower1470 what 6:32 Dragonian King do you want a sandwich 6:32 Flower1470 no 6:34 Dragonian King peep 6:38 Loving77 what Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:38 Flower1470 ooo 6:39 Dragonian King do you want a sandwich 6:39 Loving77 no 6:41 Dragonian King silly silly what do you want a sandwich of course, thank you silly * Dragonian King eats the sandwich 6:43 Flower1470 :rofl: 7:29 Dragonian King brb 7:41 Flower1470 I BEAT PEEP USING EXODIA 7:42 Loving77 ;( 7:42 Flower1470 I USED EXODIA EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK SORRY PEEP 7:45 Dragonian King EXODIA?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! NOBODY'S EVER BEEN ABLE TO SUMMON HIM! Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:46 Flower1470 ooo 7:46 Dragonian King ooo and back 7:46 Flower1470 BUT I DID IT 7:46 Dragonian King lily can i see the simulator 7:46 Flower1470 what do you mean? i may dc in a minute Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:47 Flower1470 Wb Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:49 Dragonian King ooo the duel simulator Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:51 Flower1470 sorry i had to reset my internet yeah, but what to you mean by "see" it? Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:57 Dragonian King isn't it a website 7:58 Flower1470 there's two simulators...... the first one wouldn't work for me, no matter what I tried. The second one works, only you need to download it, and I highly doubt you'd do that. 7:58 Dragonian King OH COME ON 7:59 Flower1470 I would have used the first website, but it never sent me the activation email! D: 8:00 Dragonian King :O um, rude 8:01 Flower1470 exactly i tired dozens of times within the past month tried* 8:02 Dragonian King UM, RUDE 8:09 Flower1470 so yeah 8:41 Dragonian King sooo i guess everyone else isnt coming back 8:41 Flower1470 Ik Peep isn;t isn't* Idk where Chris went His parents are probably dragging him everywhere :P 8:43 Dragonian King maybe hes finally getting us ice cream Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:43 Flower1470 Wb LOL SIlly silly* 8:44 Dragonian King :O DID YOU GET US ICE CREAM Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:45 Flower1470 ooo guess not WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP FOLLOWING ME ON TUMBLR I STILL DONT GET IT Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:46 Flower1470 I HAVE 12 FOLLOWERS NOW 8:46 Chrisgaff The chat froze on me. :P And dang. 8:47 Flower1470 I never post anything wow 8:48 Chrisgaff Maybe it's your friends. Or people who like what you like. :P 8:48 Flower1470 :rofl: FRIENDS HAHAHAHA 8:49 Chrisgaff Is it not? 8:49 Flower1470 one of the blogs are for cars another for sports 8:50 Dragonian King lol 8:50 Chrisgaff The blogs you've liked? 8:50 Flower1470 I follow many blogs and only one has followed me back so that's one 8:51 Chrisgaff Huh. Again, I don't use tumblr, so this all confusing to me. XD 8:52 Flower1470 I've liked over 6000 posts, but that still doesnt give a reason to follow me and most of them are from the Zexal fandom, of course they must like my avatar XD 8:53 Dragonian King it's obviously the fanclub whale made People: 1. Whale 2. Whale's other account 3. Whale's other other account 4. Mokuba (on Seto's behalf) 5. Kite 6. A Downsizer 7. Ash the Fatty 8. Chris 9. Flip 10. Joey 11. Yami Yugi 12. Another Downsizer 8:54 Flower1470 wow how extensive 8:55 Dragonian King yes 8:56 Flower1470 I would like to know WHY THE CAR BLOG IS FOLLOWING ME I DONT LIKE CARS IMAGINE THEIR SURPRISE WHEN I START SPAMMING YUGIOH POSTS 8:57 Dragonian King MAKE 10,000 YUGIOH POSTS 8:57 Flower1470 AND THE SPORTS BLOG 8:57 Dragonian King make a 10-post chain gushing about how awesome seto kaiba is 8:58 Flower1470 "oh look a new pos-- IS THIS PUPPYSHIPPING FANART" "WHERE IS THE COMING FROM" 8:58 Dragonian King (rofl) 8:58 Flower1470 "WHO THE HEC- oh, it's HER. *unfollows*" 8:59 Chrisgaff XD 8:59 Dragonian King i can totally see that happening 8:59 Flower1470 "OH MY GOSH ITS STILL ON MY DASHBOARD" "*scrolls* GET IT OFF" "DISGUSTING" 9:00 Dragonian King lolololollol Downsizer look :D 9:04 Flower1470 very nice 9:04 Dragonian King Whale's Lily Fanclub 9:07 Flower1470 (yes) the car guy might stay for this picture of a bunny in a tissue box 9:08 Dragonian King lol 9:08 Flower1470 but then once he sees Free! he'll click unfollow quicker than he would for the puppyshipping fanart 9:09 Dragonian King free? 9:10 Flower1470 http://ivs-milkshake.tumblr.com/post/83146334127/just-what-happened-between-the-four-of-you-you just an anime of a bunch of boys in a swim club 9:11 Dragonian King ah 9:13 Chrisgaff I've g2g, I need to get ready for Hershey 9:14 Flower1470 ok ttyl 9:14 Dragonian King bye chris have fun! :D 9:15 Chrisgaff Thanks, I'll bring my computer though. :P Alrighty, bye guys. :D 9:20 Dragonian King ooo 9:49 Flower1470 . i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014